


Love's a Bitch

by Marvel_enthusiast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Has Issues, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie-centric (Marvel), Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Heartbreak, I felt quite gay today so i wrote this, I had a plan at first but then nope, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Original Character (Not Really Though), Using Sex to Escape Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: A few snippets from Valkyrie's life.
Relationships: Blonde Valkyrie (Thor movies)/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Sif (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Love's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was my dumb gay impulsive self writing and there is absolutely no order or plot to this. Enjoy <3

The two had been courting for centuries. Respected and feared by all of the Nine Realms, for they were the warrior maidens of Asgard. They charged into battle side by side and patched each other up afterward, sharing tender kisses and embracing each other tightly. The pair of Valkyries were in love- and they always would be.

-

Brunnhilde stormed into her lover's quarters, irritation radiating off of her. She looked around the room, searching for her other half, visibly relaxing as she found her. "Astrid," She greeted, all the anger on her face being replaced with a smile as she sat next to the blonde in their window seat, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"What's the matter, darling?" Questioned Astrid, closing her book and placing it next to her, and stroking her hands through Brun's dark hair.

"Frigga. I believe our Lady has gone mad."

The blonde rolled her eyes, a fond smile upon her face. "Brun, she's going to have a child, of course, she's going to be grumpy and a tad bit insane. Wouldn't you be, carrying a child around for that long?"

"I suppose you're right," Brunnhilde sighed, pressing a sleepy kiss to Astrid's shoulder. 

"I know I am. Let's go to bed, shall we? We have a big day tomorrow."

-

Many years later, Brunnhilde found herself in a bar on Hala. Dim lights lit the soundless place, and she found herself frowning. Pubs on Asgard were full of life and spirit, nothing like this dreadful place, how could anyone willingly be here?

Asgard. Her former home, who she'd lost, on this day, so many long, awful years ago.

Her silent mourning was interrupted by a young Kree woman taking a seat next to her. "Hey. I couldn't help but notice that you seem a bit lonely. Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking up at the Kree and examining her features. Gods, she looked so much like Astrid it hurt. "I'm alright. Do you want to get out of her, by some chance?"

The woman hesitated as if something had just gone off in the back of her mind, a warning perhaps.

"If not, that's alright. Sorry if I was being too forward," Brunnhilde explained quickly.

"No, it's fine. Let's go." The blonde held her hand out to the brunette, who took it without a doubt. 

"Yes, let's." 

-

The next morning, Brunnhilde fled the woman's apartment quietly, unsure of where she would head next.

-

After Hela had defeated the Valkyries, Brunnhilde went back to Asgard to share the news with the king. Odin offered no sympathy, only anger. Behind him stood Frigga, who was heavily pregnant.

The queen walked out of the throneroom with Brunnhilde, to offer her condolences, and question what the last remaining Valkyrie would do now.

"I'm not sure, my queen. I have nothing left here. I'm sworn to protect Asgard, but I can't do that anymore, not alone. 

"Of course. Wherever you may go, just remember that you're always welcome here in Asgard."

"Thank you, my queen. I'll keep that in mind."

That was a lie. Brunnhilde fled as soon as she could, obviously understanding that she wasn't wanted.

-

Hundreds of years past, and she started to try and drown her problems and memories in alcohol. It didn't work or help.

Then, she was found. 

When she first arrived on Sakarr, Valkyrie resented the place. But as years past, the resentment faded into acceptance, and she tried to make a living as a Scrapper, searching for people and things that the Grandmaster would love.

On Sakarr, there was a variety of partners to choose from. The most notable was the crown prince (or princess, sometimes) of Asgard, Loki. Val hated the god of mischief, yet they still ended up together every time either one of them had had a bad day. 

They both knew that there were no feelings involved and that it wouldn't last. They both knew better to have such childish hopes.

-

On Midgard, in the year of 2018 Valkyrie met another woman, a former assassin who was trying to change her ways and was succeeding. Natalia Romanova. Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow.

They became close, intimately close. Nat helped Brunnhilde become herself again, helped her recover.

But then, Natasha died, just like everyone else the Valkyrie had ever loved. 

-

When everyone came back, Thor introduced her to another warrior, called Sif. She had also lost those who she'd been close to, and was similar to Val in so many other ways.

When Thor revealed that Valkyrie would be the king of New Asgard, as he had a different destiny to fulfill, Brunnhilde had turned to Sif and said,

"Every king must have a queen. Will you lead with me, darling?"

The answer was yes.


End file.
